Mischief's Mate
by hellfox6
Summary: Loki goes to the human world to find a bride. Landing in London he bumps in to a girl who is related to none other then Bruce Banner. What happens when they meet and when she must go to America for her arranged marriage? Loki x oc x Tony Rated M to be safe I really suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently geeking out over Loki from the Avengers and wanted to write a story between him and an oc my sister came up with please review ^~^**

'_This is so tiring why do they like him more then me? I'm smarter then him so why do they like him?'_ Loki thought leaning on his arm as countless women swarmed his brother begging the blonde warrior to marry them. He sighed no woman valued smarts except giants and mortals. A sudden idea hit him he had already tried his own kind the giants so why not mortals. Granted some were absolute morons but there were a few smart ones that he enjoyed. Yes maybe a mortal would enjoy his company those foolish mortals.

Nicki sighed. It was a slow day at her bookstore and it was raining. _'Such a dark and depressing day here in England but of course when is it not?' _she thought as she went looking for one of her favorite books. She suddenly found it under the newspaper of last week when the thunder god Thor was found in America and the avengers had to fight Loki. She sighed thinking of meeting the god of mischief in person. She walked past the one of the mirrors and looked at herself. She was average height with light brown hair, dark green eyes that held extreme intellect, snow white skin that burned easily, and a plain face she would admit there wasn't much to point her out besides her rage.

The phone suddenly rang catching her attention. She quickly threw it up in the air and slammed the book down as she caught the phone. "Hello Norse books how can I help you?" she asked lightly. "Hey Nicki nice to hear from you" her brother Bruce said on the other line. "Oh hi Brucy what's up need anything?" she asked perking up. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to America for a few days?" he said happily her heart stopped.

'_Didn't he realize that I have to run this shop? But it is a few days what could go wrong right?'_ she thought. "Um could I come In a few weeks I kind of have to find some extra help to run the store while I'm gone is that ok?" she asked worried she might make him mad. "Oh ya sure that's fine sorry I forgot about your book store how is that by the way?" he said worrying about his sister. "Its fine I can make the payments I have to leave there's a bad storm going on here but I'll see you in a few weeks ok?" she said glad her brother cared so much. "Yes I'm sure that's fine just make sure to go to stark tower k?" he said before hanging up. She sighed it was time to close up shop and go to her second job at the café.

Loki landed in the countryside of London, which was damp from the recent rain. He quickly formed an illusion of modern rich clothes a long black trench coat and a golden/green scarf, his staff becoming a cane. A taxi was just about to drive past him but it quickly stopped. "Hey mister need a lift?" the driver asked Loki nodded. He climbed in to the back ordering the driver to take him to the city. As he watched the world go past he suddenly saw a book store written on the top was Norse "stop I want to stop here!" he screamed at the driver who wasn't paying attention and hit a young woman who was crossing the road. He quickly got out of the car to see if she was alive.

She rubbed her head her whole body aching she felt rage rising in her chest and took a few calming breathes before trying to get up. She barely registered the pale hand outstretched to her. "Are you alright miss?" a voice well above her asked she looked up dazed. There stood the most gorgeous man she had ever seen! And he was helping her up?! A blush quickly spread across her face as she took his slightly cold hand. "T-Thank you sir" she muttered lightly brushing some dirt off of her legs. "I asked if you were alright" he said his tone as dark as his raven black hair. "Yes I'm fine thank you" she managed to say her tone slightly irritated.

Loki seemed shocked at the mortal woman who dared to take an angered tone with him. "Hello miss Nicki how are you?" the driver of the cab said smiling at this annoying, aggravating, alluring… he shook his head trying to remove those poisonous thoughts but that's why he was here right to find a mate? "I'm fine Roderich hey I know your driving prince here but could you give me a ride?" her voice said bringing him back from his thoughts. "Sure thing miss I know you need the money for that shop of yours" the driver said motioning the two of them in to the cab. She went in on the right Loki the left the kept as far away from each other as possible.

After about 20 minutes of silence the cabby stopped and motioned toward a large building that was several stories high. "Welcome to café de Darkwood" the cabdriver said. Loki looked at it and smiled this was just what he needed for his current stay in the English nation. He all to late realized that the girl had already left. "So sir where do you wish to go?" the cabby asked. "Here is also fine for me thank you," he muttered getting out before tipping the cabdriver a gold coin. "Excuse me sir she left her book in here could you please return it to her" the cabbie said holding out an old beaten tome. "Yes I will make sure to," he said walking off looking through the book.

He found old myths and stories of the gods and Asguard. He found faded drawings of them him and his family. As he browsed through the later pages he found notes and newspaper clippings proving they were real and how this mortal girl loved his stories the most. He sighed knowing how many women loved his looks but hated his personality.

He strode in to the hotel like a king in to his throne room. "Hello sir how can I help you today?" the cheery red headed receptionist asked noticing him. "Yes actually I wish to take temporal residence here for about a month," he said flashing her a coy smile. "Alright sir name and will you be paying cash or credit?" she said typing away on her computer. "Luke Lafeyson and I will be paying in this," he said calmly holding up six gold coins. The girl quickly grabbed them and put them under a scanner authenticating the coins. "P-Please enjoy your stay Lord Lafeyson," she said bringing a smile to his face. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like it so much any way here's the next chapter. I own nothing remember that.**

Loki's room was in fact fit for a king it almost reminded him of Tony's home. It was extremely large taking up most of the top floor for a two story penthouse, the circular front room was made or marble and glass filled with the most modern of furniture. He decided to explore the rooms further the bedroom was interesting it was filled with dark-wood furnishings that he was strangely enjoying, the dining room was large enough to fit eight people with a built in bar, there were at least several other rooms for guests and other things. Once he was done exploring he realized he was hungry and there was no food in the room but he remembered there was a café down stairs.

Nicki sighed as she slipped in to the maid outfit putting her hair in to a pathetic braid. _'I can't believe I'm forced to wear this by god its horrible'_ she thought as she put on her jewelry a small silver music note necklace and a small silver ring with a tiny blue stone in it. All and all she looked ok not enough to catch someone's eye but just enough to stand out from the others.

"Hey Nicki did you hear we have a prince staying here" one of the girls said as if she was head over heels in love it really didn't surprise her half the girls here were gold diggers. "Yes I did Ruby now please get ready for work" she said slightly annoyed at the other. "Don't you want to at least try to win him over? I mean come on if you married a prince you wouldn't have to work in that boring book store any more" Ruby said in a matter of fact tone that pissed her off, she quickly had the girl pinned to the wall by the throat. "If you disrespect my store again I will not stop choking you is this understood?" she hissed lowly the girl nodded slowly. "Good now go work!" she ordered letting go of her comrade. She sighed as she went to go get the rest of her stuff so she could sing.

It took him long enough but he found it the café he had spotted on the way in it was extremely large and the scenery appeared temporary meaning it changed weekly or daily. "Welcome to café Darkwood how may I help you?" a young woman in a maids outfit asked he looked her over she had wonderful curves, red hair that didn't seem to be natural, and a red hand mark round her throat. "Yes but fist my dear girl whom has harmed you?" he asked pretending to be concerned. "O-Oh that's just from a fight me and one of the other girls had please don't mind it sir come have a seat and enjoy our host club" she said her voice was soft but it was masking unheard hate. He nodded and went to his seat just as the curtains opened on the stage. A young woman came out in a similar outfit but she seemed familiar wait that brat that growled at him who lost her book. "Greetings I will sing but I am truly sorry if it is unenjoyable," she said softly bowing her head the lights dimmed more people crowded in to the café as the music began.

"White lips, pale face breathing in snow flakes burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end struggling to pay rent long nights, strange men. And they say she's in the class A team stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries, and they scream the worst things in life come free to us" she sang strongly making Loki listen with great longing.

"Cos we're just under the upperhand and go mad for a couple grams and she don't want to go outside to night and in a pipe she flies to the mother land or sells love to another man its to cold outside for angels to fly… for angels to fly! Ripped gloves, raincoat tried to swim and stay afloat dry house, wet clothes loose change, bank notes weary-eyed, dry throat call girl, no phone. And they say she's in the class A team stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries and they scream the worst things in life come free to us, Cos we're just under upperhand and go mad for a couple grams, but she don't want to go outside tonight and in a pipe she flies the motherland or sells love to another man it's to cold outside, for angels to fly an angel dies covered in white closed eye and hoping for a better life this time, we'll fade out tonight straight down the line" she sang out louder making her voice echo through the room then she softened her voice.

"And they say she's in the class A team stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 but lately her face seems slowly sinking wasting crumbling like pastries and they scream the worst things in life come free to us case we're all under the upperhand go mad for a couple grams we don't want to go outside tonight and in a pipe we fly to the mother land or sell love to another man its to cold outside for angels to fly an angel dies" she sang before her eyes fell on him she quickly bowed and ran backstage the red head coming with his tea and food. He thought the girl had done well for singing. "I hope you enjoy your meal sir" Ruby said glaring at the stage. Loki smirked evilly and sighed happily. "That woman was really enchanting and that voice like a goddess," he said coyly purposely pissing her off.

"Her voice isn't that great and she's so plain" the girl said bitterly tapping her fingers on the table. "I beg to differ Miss Ruby," he said just as she was about to create another argument he tapped her with his staff her eyes gaining an icy glaze. "Now listen to me mortal woman I will remove the spell but first give this back to that woman " he ordered slowly holding out the book of myths to the girl. "Yes master Lafeyson," the girl muttered like she was in a daze as she took the book and walked back stage.

Nicki growled her face red, that bastard from the cab had seen her sing and he looked…pleased. She growled again punching a hole in the wall her heart pounding to quickly for her liking. A sudden presence made her look up from her bleeding knuckles it was Ruby and she had something in her hands it was book. "Hello Nicki I bring you a gift from my master" Ruby said her voice poisonously sweet. "Master huh let me see this," she said grabbing the book she saw it was hers and gasped. "Who gave you this?" Nicki asked "Master Lafeyson" she said softly. She eyed the girl "whatever just leave me be" she said before going home to her books sighing. "Why does that name sound familiar….?" She muttered to herself looking through her book and came across the god of evil and mischief Loki. "There's no way…Loki?"


End file.
